lagrimas de felicidad
by over the dreams
Summary: -Has visto sus lagrimas de tristeza cuando creyó que iba a perderte, ¿te gustaría ver sus lagrimas de felicidad cuando sepa que estas bien?.- (secuela de lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer y les sugiero leerla antes para entender)


**Hola chicos y chicas.**

 **Como ya saben soy read y he venido para entregarles una nueva historia. 3 3 3**

 **Primero que todo quería pedirles perdón por haber tardado mas de lo usual en publicar esto, se que prometí que haría la secuela de "lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer" (porque al parecer si tratas de matar a Amy todos se te tiran encima) pero yo nunca dije que la haría enseguida, la verdad, quería tomarme un pequeño descanso hasta que se acabara la escuela. Como algunos de ustedes saben yo soy menor de edad, lo que significa que tengo otras responsabilidades y padres a los cuales obedecer, para mi desgracia la flojera se posicionó en mi y me hizo decidir que esperaría hasta hoy para escribir. (en computador porqué esto estaba escrito en mi cuaderno desde hace rato)**

 **Bueno eso era todo, al menos por ahora, los dejo con su adorada lectura... Y si hay algún error ortografico desde ahorita les voy diciendo que lo siento.**

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos-_

Acciones.

"Diálogos de personas que no se encuentran en la escena" (estos se verán en pequeños cambios de escena, los cuales no siguen el POV de la historia y son diálogos que sucedieron en otro tiempo, en este caso el pasado. Estos aparecen de repente asi que cuando los lean por favor traten de no perder el hilo de la historia.)

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA, excepto mi fic.**

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **sentir que estás a salvo.**

 **POV Sonic.**

-Jamas olvidaré tu cara llena de lagrimas y esa tierna sonrisa, la cual quisiera poder admirar de nuevo, Ames.-

-Es ironico ¿Sabes?, tu me salvaste de morir en la explosión de la nave teniendo en cuenta que si yo estaba allí era para salvarte la vida... Pero no pude, y es por eso que tu no estás ahora. Me llena de coraje el hecho de que preferiste mas mi vida que la tuya.-

-Esto no tenía que suceder Amy, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, Yo tenía que salvarte a ti y no al revés.- Dije arrodillado en frente de tu tumba, la que los chicos construyeron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que te sucedió. Si, ellos se dieron cuenta, porque yo no pude decir nada, simplemente escapé. Otro recuerdo digno de irse al infierno.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien eres? ¿Que ha pasado?"

"Estas en Mobius, mas específicamente en mi casa, soy Christine Balance the cat y pasa que te he salvado la vida"

"¿Tu me salvaste?, ¿Por qué?, yo ni siquiera te conosco "

"Exacto, tu no me conoces pero yo a ti si. Conocerte hace parte de mi trabajo, es por mi trabajo que estaba allí, es por mi trabajo que te salvé la vida"

"De todas maneras te lo agradezco, no se que hubiese sido de mi si no fuera por tu ayuda"

"No me lo agradezcas, mas bien, siéntete afortunada Amy rose, el futuro te necesita con vida"

"¿eh?, ¿El futuro?"

"Es... Algo difícil de explicar"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Flashback (estos también en POV Sonic)**

La puerta de la capsula se abrió lentamente y luego de unos minutos escuché pasos acercándose a donde yo estaba, eran lo chicos.

-¿ _Ya están aquí?, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?.-_

No me importó, solo me quedé como estaba, sentado dentro de la capsula con la cabeza entre las rodillas, Había dejado de llorar, creo que el viaje fue muy largo y ma había quedado sin lagrimas.

-¡Sonic!, ¡Que bueno que estés bien!- Dijo Tails al verme.

- _¿Bien? ¿te parece que estoy bien?-_

 **No le respondí...**

-Sonic, ¿Que te pasa?- Preguntó Knuckles al ver mi estado.

 **No dije nada...**

 **-** Señor Sonic, ¿Donde está Amy?- Preguntó cream dándose cuenta de que ella no estaba.

 **Amy...**

-E-ella...- Intenté responder, los ojos me ardían, estaba empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Ella que? Sonic- Preguntó Tails.

-¡ELLA ME ENGAÑO!- Grité para luego salir corriendo.

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **-** ¿Sabes, Amy? ese fue solo el primero de tres días llenos de sufrimiento.- Dije mientras colocaba una rosa blanca encima de tu tumba, recordando lo que había sucedido ayer.

 **Flashback.**

 **-** ¡Oh, seguro te sientes muy orgullosa de lo que hiciste! ¡¿No es verdad, Amy?!- Grité destruyendo otro árbol de un solo golpe.

-¡Un plan perfecto si me dejas decirte! ¡¿Quien pensaría que con esa dulce carita apenada y triste estabas elaborando un plan para salirte con la tuya?!- Grité rompiendo mas arboles mientras las hojas de estos caían encima de tu tumba.

-¡Lo peor es que caí redondito! ¡¿Quien demonios te enseñó a fingir así?!- Grité agregando mas arboles y rocas a la lista de cosas destruidas de ese día.

Un ultimo árbol cayó destrozado al suelo, mis manos estaban llenas de astillas y respiraba agitadamente. Luego de eso me giré y al ver tu nombre escrito en la lapida grandes gotas de agua se acumularon en mis ojos.

-¡Se que lo hiciste porqué me amas! ¡Pero es no es una excusa! ¡Porqué si es por eso yo... Yo también...-

 **También... ¿que?.**

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Christine, ¿Cuando volveré a ver a Sonic?"

"Cuenta tres días iniciando desde hoy, en el tercer día te llevaré a green hill para que vuelvas a verlo"

"Si, pero... ¿Por qué tres días? ¿Por qué no ahora?"

"Porque es el tiempo que necesito para llevar a cabo mi experimento"

"¿Experimento?"

"Hazme el favor, Amy. Se que no lo entiendes, pero en verdad necesito hacer esto. Solo te pido que tengas paciencia"

"ok, si tu lo dices"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Los chicos dicen que debería superarlo, que a ellos también les duele que te hayas ido, pero siguen adelante porque saben que eso es lo que tu quieres que hagamos...- Dije en voz baja quitando un par de hojas de tu lapida.

-Pero es que simplemente no puedo, Amy. Después de lo que paso ¿como podría seguir adelante y simplemente hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido?- continué, lagrimas empiezan a formarse en mis ojos y siento como la desesperación inicia apoderarse de mi mientras yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Como podría ignorar que te he fallado?-

-¿Como podría continuar siendo un héroe después de lo que pasó?-

-¡¿Que clase de héroe no puede salvar a una persona que le importa?!-

-¡¿Como puedo olvidar que gracias a mi incompetencia ahora estás muerta?¡-

-¿Disculpa?- Escuché una voz femenina delante mio.

-¿eh?- Alcé la mirada y vi a una gata de pelaje marrón, cabellos negros y ojos mirados. Ella estaba detrás de la lapida y me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lamento interrumpirte.- Continuó ella. -Solo quería decirte que, al menos de donde yo vengo, las tumbas conmemorativas son para las personas que ya no nos acompañan en esta vida.-

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- le pregunté, ella solo giró su mirada para ver a un árbol que estaba a unos metros detrás de mi.

-Ya puedes dejarte ver, solo tienes que presionar el botón del centro de la estrella- Dijo ella, yo no entendía nada hasta que me giré y te vi. Estabas igual que ese día, solo que ahora tenías puesto un collar pegado al cuello de color negro con una estrella de seis puntas blanca en el centro.

 **Todo este tiempo...**

-¡Sonikkun!- Gritaste empezando a correr hacia mi, yo me quedo quieto mirándote, no pasa mucho tiempo y me abrazas con fuerza.

 **Aun no puedo creerlo...**

 **-** ¡Oh Sonic, estoy tan feliz de verte no sabes cuanto te extrañe. Estaba tan preocu...- No te deje terminar, solo te separé de mi mientras al mismo con la otra mano te hago mirarme a los ojos.

-Júrame que no vas a volver a hacer algo como eso, ¿entiendes? ¡Júramelo!- te digo y tu me miras extrañada, entiende que tengo que asegurarme de que esto no suceda de nuevo.

-Está bien, Sonic, lo juro.- me respondes.

Después de eso no dudo en abrazarte, tenerte cerca de mi, sentir que estás a salvo... por fin soy feliz de nuevo.

-Sonic, ¿estás llorando?- me preguntas preocupada al sentir mis lagrimas en tu ombro.

-No te preocupes, son solo lagrimas de felicidad.-

 **Te extrañe, Ames...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

* * *

 **TERMINEEEEEEE :D**

 **hay chicos me duele todo :,(**

 **pero no importa por que se si a ustedes les gusta todo ira bien ¿no?, bueno quería dejar claras algunas cosas**

 **1\. para los que no lo saben este fic es una secuela de otro fic llamado "lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer" el cual es narrado por Amy y un personaje desconocido que en este fic se descubre que es mi oc Christine.**

 **2\. Christine salvó a Amy porque era una misión que le dieron sus superiores en el futuro si no fuera así ella no hubiera podido salvarla aunque quisiera hacerlo.**

 **3\. esta historia junto con las demás historias que he hecho donde sale Christine tienen un orden cronologico que sería mas o menos así:**

 **. Lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer**

 **. lagrimas de felicidad**

 **. los hechos narrados en be happy ( excluyendo el cap tres que toca el tema medieval)**

 **. pastel de chocolate**

 **. ¿solo por está vez? (aunque Christine no apareció en este fic ella pudo haber estado allí sin ser vista con ayuda de su collar que como pueden ver te hace invisible)**

 **4\. la tristeza de Sonic: Sonic no es una persona muy abierta en cuanto a tristeza es por eso que Christine le dijo a Amy que esperarían tres días, ella quería ver su reacción en cuanto a la perdida de un ser querido y así poder tener mas datos sobre Sonic.**

 **5\. si eres nuevo leyendo mis historias y no entendiste un carajo de lo que estoy hablando te sugiero leer mis otras historias y también leer mi biografia eso te ayudara un poco ;)**

 **Los dejo bye bye**


End file.
